Smiler
Smiler is the main antagonist of the 2017 panned computer-animated film distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment, The Emoji Movie. She is the former supervisor of the emojis corp. She was voiced by Maya Rudolph, who also played Julia from The Simpsons, and Rapunzel from Shrek the Third. Personality At first Smiler, appeared to be a supportive and good-hearted emoji. She seemed to carry an enthusiastic attitude, which is displayed in her introduction. She also acted joyful and always wore a smile on her face. But later, it turned out that she was really an insane control freak. She appears to be rather abusive, as shown when she punched a nerd emoji. She is very cold-hearted, villainous, and selfish, as shown when she threatened Gene's parents. Smiler mistakenly believed that every emoji should have both one emotion and one purpose. This caused her to think of Gene as a "malfunction" and wanted him deleted as a result. Also, Smiler seemed somewhat girly. This is displayed when she told a poop emoji not to touch her. History When Gene arrived at work, Smiler soon arrived. She then explained how the process of sending an emoji works. After Gene accidentally wrecked the text center, Smiler called him to her office. When he arrived, she stated that he was a malfunction. Therefore, she wanted him deleted as a result. She attempted to kill him by sending her Anti-Virus Bors after him. Luckily, he managed to escape thanks to the help of Hi-5. Smiler later discovered that Gene left Textopolis. So, she sent more of her Anti-Virus Bots to chase him down. But, with the help of Jailbreak, Gene and Hi-5 were able to get away through Candy Crush. Later, when Smiler was getting ready to to delete Gene, Gene's parents, Mel and Mary, arrived and were threatened. Luckily, Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrived and disabled the bot, causing it to fall onto Smiler and fracker her teeth, although she survived. In a mid-credits scene, Smiler was seen at the "loser lounge", possibly having to lost her job as punishment for her crimes, and wearing braces as a result of her damaged teeth. She was playing and losing a game of cards with the other emojis there and looks forward towards the camera looking sad. Quotes Gallery IMG_5026.JPG|Smiler's poster. File:Smiler.jpg IMG_5005.PNG|Smiler's evil grin. File:Smiler_2.jpg Screenshot_2017-08-05-19-01-30.png|Smiler's scratching her teeth Screenshot_2017-08-05-19-01-50.png|Smiler punching a Nerd Smiler's fate.png|Smiler getting crushed underneath an Anti-Virus robot Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler in the loser lounge Trivia *Smiler is the second Sony Animation antagonist to be a female, after Queen Victoria. *While The Emoji Movie is stated by many people to be one of the worst animated movies of all time, Smiler is stated by many people to be one of the more interesting things about the movie. *Despite being the main antagonist, she only has around 20 minutes of screen time. *In the trailer it says that Smiler is "More than a pretty face" this foreshadows Smiler's antagonistic behavior. *Smiler shares some similarities with Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise: **Both in the trailers are honourable leaders, only to hide their true nature. **Both have robotic henchmen on their sides. **Both are eager to kill the protagonist but also want to turn them to the dark side (despite to Smiler, she only do it to protect her world of being deleted. And that she want to deleted Gene despite that he became a normal meh emoji). **Both of their defeats and/or deaths are caused by their henchmen (despite to Smiler, that's only an accident, and she survives). *Smiler's true colours are revealed in the first trailer when she says "Nobody leaves the phone! DELETE THEM!" *The reason Smiler became evil was because of the fact that she always had to have one emotion, being happy, which drove her insane and made her evil. *Smiler is the emoji with the most power and she did not share with anyone else, not even her Anti-Virus Bots. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Xenophobes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Extremists Category:Charismatic Category:The Heavy Category:Crime Lord Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic